


Stars, For Their Time Is Over.

by keyboardCoffeestains



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardCoffeestains/pseuds/keyboardCoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveJade sadstuck oneshot.<br/>They were lovers till the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, For Their Time Is Over.

The stars shone bright that night.  
The stars shone brightly to celebrate the end of a struggle that lasted six years.  
They also shined to mark the demise of two great heroes, both of instrumental in the success of the creation of the universe.  
It seems also ironic, that theses two were heroes of Space and Time, and with their demise, a time of new beginnings was ushered in.  
‘The stars are shining really bright today, huh?’ The Witch Of Space said, blood slowly flowing out of various wounds on her body.  
She looked down at her dress, which was stained with blood but in a relatively good shape, taking into consideration the ordeal it just went through.  
She was close to death, she knew it and so did her partner.  
Savoring the last few minutes of their lives, they both lay on their backs, hands intertwined as they stared into the stars.  
‘Damn straight they are, Harley. We just won.’ Dave responded, taking his eyes off the view to look at his girlfriend.  
Even in this state, she still looked absolutely beautiful to him.  
She turned and faced him, and with trembling fingers removed his shades and cast them aside. She stared into those crimson eyes, reveling in the final seconds that she could see them.  
She could see that pain in all that he had to go through to get to this point. The game had taken a toll on all of them, Dave being one who had to make most use of the terrible power that their conditional godhood granted them.  
Jade remembered the day where she had seen him cry of Bro’s dead body. It was the first time he had ever broken down in front of anyone, and besides being taken aback slightly, she was relieved in a small way that there was someone behind the coolkid facade.  
It took her a few months after that to reveal her true feelings towards him. To her immense delight, he reciprocated those feelings.  
She had no idea that their relationship would last only the span of the game. She had no idea that the moment that they had become comfortable with each other, they had to be separated.   
For paradox space would only accept their sacrifice.  
At that moment, when Jade stared into those red eyes, Jade knew that she had picked the right person to lie by her side on her deathbed.   
She was in love till the very end.  
Dave stared into her eyes, seeing a similar image.  
He saw the good experiences and the bad experiences of their short lives. The moment of their first kiss and their first argument lingered in his mind longer than the others.  
As he stared into the eyes of the only lady he would abandon his coolkid persona for, he knew he had picked the right person to lie beside his deathbed.  
He was in love till the very end.  
It was in this manner that they spent their last moments.  
Until the two clocks struck ‘Heroic’ for the final time.  
Lovers, till the very end.


End file.
